


I Can Take Your Problems Away With a Nod and a Wave

by PeteWentzScreamingInTheDistance



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Bottom Patrick Stump, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hate to Love, M/M, Peterick, Top Pete Wentz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeteWentzScreamingInTheDistance/pseuds/PeteWentzScreamingInTheDistance
Summary: Pete is about to marry his spouse... but who is it?





	1. Chapter 1

Pete was the crown prince of Sumia, where his parents had reigned for more than 40 years, as a team. He could tell that his parents still loved each other for all of that time and were a few of the lucky ones that got to fall in love before they got married and not the other way around. Pete wondered about how he would meet his true love before he got married, but as he grew older he realized he wouldn’t be lucky and would meet his future spouse on the day of his wedding. He grew up watching his parents fight and bicker about things having to do with the kingdom, but it was obvious how much they loved each other. Pete wanted to feel this level of dedication and love to a person. 

Pete was awake at around 4 o’clock in the morning. He had set an alarm for 7 am because he would need to do a lot of preparation for his wedding that was happening at noon that day. Pete was left in the dark, both because he was in the dark of the early morning and he had no idea who he would be marrying. Sumia had a royal tradition that believed that when a couple was being married out of an arrangement that they would not meet until the moment they met at the altar. Pete wondered if his parents took his sexuality into account when they were looking for a suitor for him. “Was there any other gay, available princes in the world? Was Pete the only crown prince that was openly gay? Would I be able to hold down a marriage with a woman if I married one?” These questions swirled through Pete’s mind and his stomach tied itself up in knots. He had been counting down the days until the ceremony that would change his life fore

Pete tossed and turned in his bed waiting for sleep to come back to him. He tried laying still, and counting sheep and he even thought of taking some melatonin to help him get back to sleep. He decided against it, not wanting to sleep through his alarm and have to rush getting ready for his own wedding. Pete was known for being late but he decided to try his best not to be late to such an important moment in his life. 

His future spouse would be traveling to Sumia this morning, the only thing that Pete knew was that this person coming to marry him wasn’t exactly close. Pete wondered if it was going to take a long time to for spouse to get ready for their wedding, or if they were already ready for this. Was Pete ready for this?


	2. Chapter 2

Pete was finishing tying up his bow tie in front of the mirror and looked at the sash and crown sitting on a chair in in the corner of his room. He took a deep breath looking at himself in the mirror, he was wearing a black suit with a thin black tie and well shined black dress shoes. He was the picture of the debonair prince that his people saw him as. He placed the red sash and gold epaulettes on his suit, and topped the outfit off with a black metal crown. It was a circlet, with red gemstones and black pearls. The larger red stones in his crown held a dragon, to show the the former ferocity of Sumia, which millenia ago was a fierce military regime and not a welcoming kingdom for all. (Pete’s crown: https://bit.ly/2trfDFr)

Pete’s mother popped her head in the room and watched Peter look at himself in the mirror. She walked into the room, with her heels clicking on the dark granite flooring. Dale wore her hair in a low bun, which was a staple for her, but today there were multiple braids with pearls adorning the bun, and a hair elastic also featuring these pearls to circle her bun. Dale’s crown was a circlet that was a combination of dainty, beautiful, and had a powerful feeling about it. It sat towards the back of the crown of her head and featured the same pearls that were strung throughout her hair. It was golden and designed very intricately, as if it had been woven together like lace. (Dale’s crown: https://bit.ly/2IgpJhI) 

“Are you ready, Peter?” Dale placed her hands on the shoulders of her son, she knew that this wasn’t Pete’s first choice.

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Pete flashed a forced and toothy smile at his mother. He knew that she would be able to tell that the smile was a total fake but he did not want to seem ungrateful to his mother for setting him up with someone to share his life with. Dale would be walking her son down the aisle, and leaving him at the altar alone to wait for his betrothed to come through the church doors and Pete would see them for the first time. Dale grabbed Pete by the hand and squeezed it three times which was their silent ‘I love you” which was designed for moments just like these.

Dale and Pete left the armored car that drove them to the cathedral and waved at the citizens that flooded the streets outside the cathedral happily cheering for Pete’s upcoming, or in Pete’s mind, impending nuptials. Pete and his mother walked down towards the cathedral doors with ceremonial guards on each side of the walkway leading to the door. Pete linked arms with this mother and walked into the church and down the aisle. Every step Pete took in the direction of the altar his heart rate sped up. Pete knew what he was walking into and he was terrified of who he was about to meet.


	3. Chapter 3

Pete stood at the altar next to the Royal Family’s priest. Pete felt a little better standing next to him, because he had known him since he was a child and did not chastise him or make him feel unwanted or sinful after he came out to the general public. 

Pete froze when the wedding march came rattling out of the pipe organ. The crowd stood and faced the doors, and they opened. Pete swallowed and held his breath. A legion of flower boys and girls came streaming out of the doors sprinkling white flower petals on the path that led from the doors to the altar, once they split off towards their reserved pews the music swelled. Pete’s heart lept and skipped a beat all at the same time. ‘This is it, Pete,” Pete whispered to himself and straightened his back and widened his stance as if he was going to be punched in the stomach. 

The doors opened once again and two figures walked out from the doors. Pete couldn’t bring himself to look so he stared at the ceiling.  
.  
.  
.  
Pete could tell they were approaching, and quicker than he wanted them to be approaching him.  
.  
.  
.  
Pete brought his eyes down and they rested on a man and a woman, both in white with gold trim, deep purple and emerald green. As they reached the end of the walkway, the woman in the elegant white dress split off, and the young man walked up to Pete. The young man had a gold crown, with a silver deer coming off the front, with blue gemstones in the intricate gold woven metal. (Patrick’s crown: https://bit.ly/2ttYwCQ) The young man took his place opposite of Pete. Pete took the brown haired man’s into his own. 

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here on this beautiful day to witness the union of Patrick Martin Vaughn Stumph and Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III in holy matrimony. This is a day of great celebration and reverence, on which we come together before God to recognize and commemorate the sacred love and dedication shared between these two people. It is wonderful to have family and friends here to join us today.” the minister began to talk, and Pete starting lightly sweating.

“Patrick Martin Vaughn Stumph and Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III, the sacred vows that you make to one another today present you with the opportunity to express your love in your own words. I would at this time invite you to publically declare these vows:  
Patrick Martin Vaughn Stumph, you may begin.” the priest allowed Patrick to begin to speak. Pete committed Patrick’s name to his memory.

Patrick began, “I, Patrick Martin Vaughn Stumph, take you, Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III, for my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life, until death do us part. This is my solemn vow.”

The priest nodded at Pete, cueing Pete to recite his vows as well.

Pete recited, “I, Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III, take you, Patrick Martin Vaughn Stumph, for my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life, until death do us part. This is my solemn vow.”

The priest spoke again, “Patrick Martin Vaughn Stumph and Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III please face one another and join hands. Under the eyes of God, Patrick Martin Vaughn Stumph, do you take Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III to be your lawfully wedded husband? By making this commitment, you are joining in the sacred covenant of marriage. Do you promise to honor him in love, to be sensitive to his needs, to comfort him in difficulty, and to put your full and complete trust in him, so long as you both shall live?”

Patrick stated matter-of factly, with no emotion. “I do.”

The priest recited the same statement. “Under the eyes of God, Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III, do you take Patrick Martin Vaughn Stumph to be your lawfully wedded husband? By making this commitment, you are joining in the covenant of marriage. Do you promise to honor him in love, to be sensitive to his needs, to comfort him in difficulty, and to put your full and complete trust in him, so long as you both shall live?”

Peter tried to look into Patrick’s eyes, but Patrick was not looking at Pete in return. “I do.”

Pete and Patrick exchanged rings, and The minister spoke again, and pete wished that he would shut up for once. “By the power vested in me, I pronounce you, Patrick Martin Vaughn Stumph and Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III as husband and husband, lawfully wedded before God.”. The priest paused once again. “Patrick Martin Vaughn Stumph, you may now kiss the groom, forever sealing your union.”

Pete and patrick stared at each other for a moment, before Pete leaned forward and pecked Patrick on the lips. Patrick’s lips were cold and did not kiss Peter back, which made Pete feel even worse.

The priest finally exclaimed, “Ladies and gentlemen of Sumia, it is my pleasure to present to you Mr. and Mr. Patrick Martin Vaughn Stumph Wentz and Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you all are taking interest in this :) -M


	4. Chapter 4

Pete and Patrick walked down the aisle, side by side and holding hands. Each man was waving to the smiling faces in the crowd congratulating the new couple on their wedding ceremony. Patrick was holding onto Pete’s hand with the smallest amount of grip that he possibly could without dropping his hand altogether. Pete didn’t know what to do with himself, should he match the grip so that he wouldn’t seem like he wanted this. 

The cathedral doors opened as they neared the entrance, they walked past the ornate floral arrangements beside the doors and down the walkway between two rows of cheering crowds. Pete led Patrick into the limousine waiting for them to transport them back to the palace. The Wentz Palace, that is. Pete let Patrick enter the limousine first and followed him in. 

“Well, I guess it’s nice to meet you. I’m Peter, but I usually go to by Pete.” Pete turned towards Patrick and stuck out his hand in an offer to shake his hand. Patrick turned away, getting as far as he could possibly be on the opposite side of the limo and ignored the fact that any words had been spoken to him at all. 

“So, you’re Patrick Stumph? I hope you didn’t have too much trouble traveling here. I heard that you live fairly far away.” Pete waited for a moment and Patrick only grunted in response. "y'know, I didn't know anything about you. It's a tradition here that when there is an arranged marriage the Sumian isn't allowed to know anything about the person they're marrying so this is the first time I've even heard your name." Pete was rambling, trying to fill the air with noise because he disliked the sound of silence and Patrick was obviously uncomfortable. 

Patrick glanced towards Pete, making eye contact for the longest time he had kept his eyes locked on Pete's. Pete saw the gorgeous blue eyes that Patrick had been hiding from him, but searched Patrick's face for words. Patrick stared intently at Pete's face, as if he was deciding what to say to him. 

"I hope you know I wanted nothing to do with you." Patrick said coldly as he looked into Pete's eyes. Pete looked at Patrick, stunned, he had no idea how to respond to that. It was just as Pete feared, the man he married hated him. It was the exact opposite of what Pete had always wanted. Pete imagined his wedding day to be a happy celebration of love not someone who hated his guts for something he did not even have to do with. Pete sat dejectedly on the opposite side of the limo trying to give Patrick some space, his heart was racing from the only words that Patrick had spoken to him that weren't his wedding vows. 

"For better or for worse" Pete thought to himself. "Hopefully this is the worse."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-  
Pete walked beside Patrick, holding hands with the man as they entered the Wentz palace. They smiled and waved for the cameras watching them, and Pete’s people whooped, hollered and cheered for the new couple. They entered the palace, into a grand entrance with two sprawling staircases opening up in front of them. As soon as the doors closed and Patrick was sure that he couldn’t be seen by the people, his smile faded and his hand dropped from Pete’s. 

“Can I show you where your room will be?” Pete offered, Relaxing his smile into a more calm face. “My family prepared the room beside mine for you. You’ll have an on-suite bathroom, that you can use personally. We weren’t sure that you would be interested in spending much time with me.” Pete’s sentence trailed off, sounding more and more dejected and getting quieter as he spoke. Patrick closed his eyes and took a deep steady breath.

“Sure. I’ll follow you to my room.” Patrick looked around at the palace he was inside. Patrick wasn’t quite emotionless in his words, but he was distracted by the sight of the beautiful palace he would be living in, likely for the rest of his life.

“I’ll show you to your room, and then I will leave you to settle in. I understand that you don’t wanted to get to know me or even be near me.” Pete spat the words at Patrick, feeling angry at the situation. ‘Love of my life my ass, Patrick Stump.’ Pete thought to himself, he was angry but was glad that he didn’t get his hopes up for this marriage.  
Patrick furrowed his brow at Pete. He screwed up his face and looked angrily at the back of Pete’s head as he walked away. “You don’t have to be an asshole about this, Peter.” Patrick shouted and rushed after Pete, and poked him hard in the shoulder when he reached him. Pete whirled around and looked at Patrick, with his jaw set and stared daggers at the shorter man.

“You think I wanted this!” Pete began to shout at Patrick, “You think I Wanted to marry a total stranger?! I wanted to be in love with the man I married, I wanted my husband to be a happily ever after not a NIGHTMARE.” Pete let his frustration boil over from the stress of the day. “You want to find your room? Find one of the maids to show it to you.” Pete stormed off, leaving Patrick in the dust.

Patrick stared in the direction that Pete stormed off to. Patrick’s face was red with embarrassment and tears stung his eyes. Tears flooded his eyes and he sank against the wall and became a ball of tears huddled against the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like where this fic is going? want to make suggestions?  
> Send me a message on Kik (bluevioletcyan)  
> or message me on tumblr (posthiatus-pattycakes)  
> thanks for the support!


End file.
